Starclub
Starclub is a group from the series Idol Storm, and it's members are all from Tsubasa Idol Academy. History: Starclub was formed on the 10th of May, with TV ads from Animeloden, a TV channel, and it introduces Starclub and four of it's members: Yuuka Amano, Yume Kawaii, Madoka Mino and Ri Midoriki. On 17th of May, Starclub's website was open, and it included 4 new members- Akane Kenjou, Noemi Kagamine, Hibiki Kurosawa and Sakura Chinen. On the 3rd of July, Episode 1 of Idol Storm was released, which featured all eight Starclub members. At the same time, the voice actors are announced on their website. On 10th of July, Kira Akarui was announced as a Starclub member. The website announced that there will be two or three more members joining them before the second episode which is released later on the following month. On 11th of July, it was announced that Yuuka Amano will be the face of the new collection Amazon Glamour from Animeloden's new make-up brand, LOADED. There would be more idols from Starclub who will join her for more products. On 12th of July, it was confirmed that the final members were Honoka Aizawa, Rebecca Utsukushi and Alice Skye, and that Honoka, Rebecca and Hibiki will be joined as LOADED models. On 14th August, all the members were given Magical Coords of each member's signature color and the members were also given idol personality types and their auras. On 16th August, it was announced that Honoka Aizawa will be the face of her new brand, Secret Muse, Kira will be the new face of her new brand, Sparkling Dream and that Sakura Chinen will be the face of her new brand, Amethyst Magic. On 26th August, All members were given Americanized/English names for the english dub Yuuka Amano-Avery Armstrong, Yume Kawaii-Hope Kingston, Ri Midoriki-Rhianna Masters, Madoka Mino-Madison Fletcher, Sakura Chinen-Heather Williams, Akane Kenjou-Ally Redgrave, Noemi Kagamine-Naomi Finlayson, Hibiki Kurosawa-Melody Danvers, Kira Akarui-Daisy Parker, Rebecca Utsukushi-Rebecca Swift and Honoka Aizawa-Cadence Kelly. Alice Skye stayed the same for the english dub. Idol Storm aired with the english dub in America, Canada, England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, Malta, New Zealand and Australia. At the same time, the english/american voice actors are announced on their website. On 30th August, Episode 2 of Idol Storm was released, which featured all twelve Starclub members. At the same time, the remaining 4 voice actors are announced on their website. On 29th September, Episode 3 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time, Idol Storm Starclub dolls of Yuuka, Yume, Ri and Madoka were released in toy shops worldwide. The episodes will also be released one or two each month. On 10th October, Episode 4 of Idol Storm was released. The episodes continued using songs from musicals. On 19th October, Episode 5 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time, Idol Storm Starclub dolls of Sakura, Akane, Noemi and Hibiki were released in toy shops worldwide. On 13th November, Episode 6 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time, Idol Storm Starclub dolls of Kira, Rebecca, Alice and Honoka were released in toy shops worldwide. Also each member were given special gemstone charm bracelets as their idol items. They also first appeared in that episode. On 9th December, Episode 7 of Idol Storm was released. On 14th January, Episode 8 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time, dolls houses of Tsubasa Idol Academy and many Idol Storm playsets some including one of the Starclub members were released on toy shops worldwide. On 25th January, Episode 9 of Idol Storm was released. On 1st February, Episode 10 of Idol Storm was released. On 10th March, Episode 11 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time, Idol Storm done a regional release in several other countries apart from Japan, USA and the UK (Including Korea, Indonesia, Malaysia, Thailand, China, Saudi Arabia, France, Canada, Portugal, Brazil, Italy, Netherlands, Germany, Spain, Mexico, Greece, Hungary, Serbia, Russia, Slovakia, etc.) with their respective native dubs (Korean, Indonesian, Malaysian, Thai, Chinese (Both Mandarin, Vietnamese and Cantonese), Arabic, European French, Canadian French, European Portuguese, Brazilian Portuguese, Italian, Dutch, German, European Spanish, Latin Spanish, Greek, Hungarian, Serbian, Russian, Slovak, etc.). At the same time, the international voice actors are announced on their website. On 31st March, Episode 12 of Idol Storm was released. On 23rd April, Episode 13 of Idol Storm was released. On 7th May, Episode 14 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time the rest of the members were given coord brands some were reused from the Aikatsu! Stars and the rest were originally created. On 23rd May, Episode 15 of Idol Storm was released. On 13th June, Episode 16 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time, The show would be renewed for a second season expected to air sometime in 2019. On 24th June, Episode 17 of Idol Storm was released. On 21st July, Episode 18 of Idol Storm was released. On 12th August, Episode 19 of Idol Storm was released. On 11th September, Episode 20 of Idol Storm was released. At the same time DVDs and Blurays of Idol Storm The Very Complete Season 1 had been released worldwide in both english, japanese and the rest of the international languages (Korean, Indonesian, Malaysian, Thai, Chinese (Both Mandarin, Vietnamese and Cantonese), Arabic, European French, Canadian French, European Portuguese, Brazilian Portuguese, Italian, Dutch, German, European Spanish, Latin Spanish, Greek, Hungarian, Serbian, Russian, Slovak, etc.). Unit Information Members * Yuuka Amano/Avery Armstrong, 13 (Tokyo), The rapper and the leader of the group, who also excels at dancing. Image Color: , Idol Type: Cool, Aura: blue butterflies and blue stars, Brands: LOADED and Spice Chord. * Honoka Aizawa/Cadence Kelly, 13 (Tokyo), musical player. Image Color: , Idol Type: Cool, Aura: aqua musical notes and turquoise roses, Brands: LOADED and Secret Muse. * Yume Kawaii/Hope Kingston, 13 (Tokyo), sub-leader and ace vocalist. Image Color: , Idol Type: Cute, Aura: celeste crystal diamonds and tulips, Brand: Rainbow Berry Parfait. * Akane Kenjou/Ally Redgrave, 13 (Nagoya), ace vocalist. Image Color: , Idol Type: Sexy, Aura: red fire flames and red poppies, Brand: Perfect Queen. * Rebecca Utsukushi/Rebecca Swift, 13 (Tokyo), positive vocalist. Image Color: , Idol Type: Sexy, Aura: lavender flowers and clouds, Brands: LOADED and Romance Kiss. * Noemi Kagamine/Naomi Finlayson, 12 (Ueno), dancer. Image Color: , Idol Type: Pop, Aura: orange bubbles and daylillies, Brand: Shiny Smile. * Alice Skye, 12 (Los Angeles, USA), The fashion designer and "heavenly" vocalist of the group. Image Color: , Idol Type: Pop, Aura: green clovers and leaves, Brand: FuwaFuwa Dream. * Hibiki Kurosawa/Melody Danvers, 12 (Ueno Park), The confident, princess-like vocalist. Image Color: , Idol Type: Cute, Aura: green peppermints and lilies, Brands: LOADED and Electric Echo. * Madoka Mino/Madison Fletcher, 11 (Sapporo Hokkaido), princess-like vocalist. Image Color: , Idol Type: Cute, Aura: pink hearts and pink roses, Brand: My Little Heart. * Ri Midoriki/Rhianna Masters, 11 (Tokyo), The autistic member of the group. Image Color: , Idol Type: Sexy, Aura: magenta stars and geranium flowers, Brand: Peony Superstar. * Kira Akarui/Daisy Parker, 11 (Yokohama), The cheerful vocalist and dancer. Image Color: , Idol Type: Pop, Aura: yellow daisies, donuts and sparkles, Brand: Sparkling Dream. * Sakura Chinen/Heather Williams, 10 (Funabashi, Chiba), the youngest member of the group. Image Color: , Idol Type: Cool, Aura: purple gems and orchids, Brand: Amethyst Magic. Songs * LOVE STORM (Yuuka Amano, Yume Kawaii, Akane Kenjou, Honoka Aizawa, Rebecca Utsukushi, Noemi Kagamine) * Together, Now and Forever (Alice Skye, Hibiki Kurosawa, Madoka Mino, Ri Midoriki, Kira Akarui, Sakura Chinen) Gallery Starclub_peace.png|The Logo of the group. Idol Storm promo.png|The Idol Storm Starclub members in casual clothes A group of idol storm members school uniform.png|The Idol Storm Starclub members in their school uniform Starclub in their coords.png|The Idol Storm Starclub Members in their magical color coords Starclub in their coords 2.png|The Idol Storm Starclub Members in their magical color coords 2 Trivia * Ri Midoriki is the only autistic member in the group. * The eldest is Yuuka Amano aged 13 and the youngest is Sakura Chinen aged 10 in the group. Category:Starclub Category:Units Category:Idol Groups Category:Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Units Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Amathist1998 Category:Lightning-chan Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:User: CureHibiki Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Yoshi0001 Category:User:Amathist1998